


Henrik

by Sa1989



Series: Darren [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows the panel





	Henrik

Dom sat looking down at his hands as the panel numbers left the room.  
Hassen "mr. Copeland are you alright?"  
Dom "yeah it went how I expected but it still hurts knowing my career at holby is over"  
Hassen "so you are unwilling to write the apology letter?"  
Dom "are you kidding me, after what he did to me do you really believe I would ever apologize?"  
Hassen "no I'm just sorry the the hospital is about to lose a brilliant doctor" then hassen left the room and went to his office. Dom just got up and went home, he knew he probably should tell lofty the result but he wasn't in the mood to have yet another argument about how he was throwing his career away for nothing. Dom had heard that enough over the past week.  
Hassen was standing at his office window just staring at nothing. Hassen felt like he had failed dom, just like he had failed Fredrick. Dom was a brave young man who had overcome so much adversity and heartache but was about to lose everything because of a man who used and abused him. Hassen sighed and went to his desk to write a letter. Then he called Ms. Campbell up to his office.  
Hassen "ms. Campbell thank you for coming and please take a seat"  
Serena "no problem, so what did you wish to speak to me about?"  
Hassen "I just wanted you to be the first to know that I'm leaving"  
Serena "since when?"  
Hassen "since holby is going to fire a good and talented doctor who the system has failed time and time again"  
Serena "Henrik all dom has to do is apologize"  
Hassen "mr. Copeland should never be expected to apologize to that man"  
Serena "I don't understand, why is it so bad to ask dom to apologize for losing this hospital a potential investor?"  
Hassen "if I had known about Mr. Cook's history I would never have even considered taking his money"  
Serena "Henrik I have never seen you let your emotions run away with you like this, what is it that Mr. Cook has done you object to."  
Hassen "I am not in a position to disclose that information but what I can tell you is that Mr. Cook's actions are despicable as well as criminal in nature"  
Serena "if this was true why not bring it up as a defense of dom's actions?"  
Hassen "because mr. Copeland was not willing to discuss it with anyone"  
Serena "but if he told you then-"  
Hassen "mr. Copeland did not bring the facts of his history with Mr. Cook to my attention, it was actually a third party who knew the horrors Mr. Cook had committed against Mr. Copeland"  
Serena "if you can tell me that your 100 percent sure that dom actions were reasonable then I will talk to ric and fletch about forgetting about the letter of apology"  
Hanssen "I am completely sure"  
Serena "well then I will be off to speak with them" Serena left hassen's office.

Fletch entered Mr. Griffins office to see that serena was also there waiting for him.  
Fletch "what's is this about?"  
Serena "I think we should not insist on dom writing a letter of apology"  
Ric "mr. Copeland has lost us a potential investor we sorely need, I think he should be fired for that"  
Serena "I know that the hospital is need of funding but dom is a good doctor."  
Ric "then a apology is the least he can do and maybe Mr. Cook would still donate"  
Serena "he won't though"  
Ric "then he should be fired"  
Fletch "what has changed your mind, I mean we were all in agreement over the decision"  
Serena "Henrik told me if dom is fired, he will be leaving holby"  
Fletch "that doesn't sound like hanssen"  
Serena "I know but apparently Mr. Cook hurt dom in the past"  
Ric "then dom should have bought it up before now"  
Serena "dom didn't want anyone to know"  
Fletch "hurt him how?"  
Serena "Henrik would not say but I think it was pretty bad for Henrik to be this emotional"  
Ric "your right, Hassen doesn't normally let his heart rule his head"


End file.
